


This Is What I Want:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Surrounded By Love Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Established Relationship, Future, General, Hammocks, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve reassures Danny that he wants this relationship, & they talk. Does Danny agree?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Surrounded By Love Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718995
Kudos: 2





	This Is What I Want:

*Summary: Steve reassures Danny that he wants this relationship, & they talk. Does Danny agree?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

One particular sunny day in Honolulu, Hawaii, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were relaxing in an hammock without a care in the world. Danny was wondering about something, & he looked at his partner, & lover, The Blond asked him this, as he looked up at him. “Are you truly happy here with me ?”, He asked, as he waits for a response.

“I am very happy being here with you”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said honestly, & without hesitation. He laid some kisses on top of his head, & pulled him close, so they can cuddle, & snuggle with each other. “This is what I want most in the world”, Steve says reassuring him. They relaxed for awhile, before they started planning their dinner.

The Shorter Man smiled, & said, “This is what I want”, as they shared a sweet kiss. “Our future is gonna be so beautiful, Danno, As long as we work at it”, Steve told the loudmouth detective, as they held hands, as they let their forehead touch. After awhile, They went in to make their supper for the night.

“It **_is_** gonna be”, Danny reassures him right back, & they went right to work on the meal. It was nice to have that kind of normalcy, & to be together. “I love you”, The Dark-Haired Man said smiling, & Danny leaned in for a kiss, & said, “I love you too”, They kissed, & went on with their evening.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
